vegetarianfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Main Page
Hey what are you doing here huh? a wikia on vegaterians? Hey sounds good to me! i'll be happy to help just tell me here what needs doing ~Jimbo the cheeseJimbo the cheese Inactive?/anti-vandleisem this wikia seems to be inactive since i joined, since this is not a new wikia i see no reason for this. whoever created this wikia had better lift their game at maintaining this wikia if it is to stay activeJimbo the cheese 03:13, 10 May 2007 (UTC) on another note i would like to start an anti-vandlism "squad" that people can join and help fight vandlisem may i pleese have permision to do this? also if i do i would like permision to black vandles Thanks Jimbo the cheese 03:13, 10 May 2007 (UTC) :Please do not do this. There is no need for such a thing on a small wiki and by creating that, you just encourage vandals since it makes it into a game. See Vandalism is not a game. Angela talk 17:49, 10 May 2007 (UTC) dont be silly, with my help the wikia will grow much larger and then there will be need for an anti-vandlisem squad and i will lead it. i was thinking maybe we need to advertise our little wikia alot more before it becomes inacive and is deleated a logo would greatly help this as well as getting a few more articles up plus maybe putting a link to us in wikipedia? Jimbo the cheese 01:23, 11 May 2007 (UTC) Ok i have realised that an anti-vandalism unit is not a good idea however i would love to be of assitence to this wikia since it is so small i would like to request to have sysop powers so that i may do more for this wikia Jimbo the cheese 01:15, 17 May 2007 (UTC) My contributions I Jimbo the cheese 07:53, 17 May 2007 (UTC) have requested adminship and i wish to adopt this dying wikia or should i was that this wikia WAS dying? i added a link of us to wikipedia on their article on vegetarians, that should bring our membership up massively, wikipedia being one of if not the most well know wiki. Jimbo the cheese 07:53, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Article Of The Month Insert formula here Though this wikia is small if we can draw attention to articles we may promt more users/Ip's to edit them to perfection i propose a "Article of the month" for this wiki, showing pages that are going well like the recipies page. Now i know this wikia is small so this might not be the best idea, i want to know what you other users think of this before i put it up Jimbo the cheese 23:51, 27 May 2007 (UTC) I typed in a whole lot of stuff before but didnt save the page - aghhhhh - now (talk in an indian voice) - I am wondering what it would be like to be a vegetarian who loves to eat a little bit of meat ? now this meat does not have to be red although I do like that colour. I am thinking about more yellow and blues ?? Ohhh I will be thinking about this in many more ways and am wishing you write back to me soon !! Your comments are amuseing but do not relate to this wikia or the topic at hand vegetarians may enjoy chicken and fish, we just do not eat red meatJimbo the cheese 07:17, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Well since no one except the foolish person before my last comment, (who recived a 2 hour block for "sillyness" from me), has responded to this topic i'm gonna go ahead and start it, first article of the month will be the recipies page, after that one i will take nominations for the next article of the month, in fact lest do that now.Jimbo the cheese 04:19, 30 May 2007 (UTC) This wiki is dying... and there is near nothing we can do to save it, only a gutsy idea by me Jimbo the cheese can save this wikia from burning, as such i nead to summon all editiors to the wiki, anyone who reads this message, HELP, we nead more articles, my plan will beguin as soon as i clear a few things up, but for now, i call on all users of this wiki to help, edit some articles, put up some new infomation, do anything, this wiki must be saved, i will not allow it to die, LONG LIVE VEGETARIAN DREAM!!! Jimbo the cheese 23:43, 29 August 2007 (UTC) I'd Like to adopt...BUT... WHAT... THE HELL occured here, my brother adopted this wikia, but found out it was dead, he did everything to let people know he was an admin, but he was seemingly a mere sysop and not a buracrat. next thing i know he runs out crying, when i investigated i find he's gone compleatly insane, even acknolaged he was insane, and started his so called "Grand assention"(he told me all of this prior to my investigation and subsequent registration) during his grand assention he apparently planned to "use this Wikia as a "base of opperation" to conqure all wikia'. (something my family had prior knowlage off because he had blurted his plans to every member of my family) how EFFECTIVE his plan would have been remains unknown since it apperes no wikias are linked to eachother in such a way that one s small could be used to take over all of them. my brother tells me "he blasted one "outside admin" (my administraton revealing this was a janitor) out of his wikia but was attacked and defeated by annother, who blew him out of his own wikia" apparently my brothers creative terms mean the janitor reverted his monologing statement, which angerd my brother so he blocked the janitor, however a higher ranking Admin blocked my brother and unblocked the poor inocent janitor. after he was, "devolved" (reverted to (none) status) by a calm staff member who invited him to have a break and then talk, he went to her talk page and continued to prove his "Insane image true" he yelled at those who contributed to his "defeat" and then left at which point i registed and contructed my investigation. :A wiki wouldn't need adoption if it were not dead. A wiki also takes dedication and patience to bring to life. After several months of absence, User:Jimbo the cheese‎ showed up adding nonsense to the Main Page and deleting perfectly fine articles on this wiki. A janitor showed up reverting his edit, Jimbo banned him, but the janitor unbanned himself (it is silly banning someone who can self-unban). I then temporarily banned Jimbo for 3 days to see if he would regain his senses later, while Sannse removed Jimbo's privileges to delete/protect articles and ban people. There may have been additional anti-vandalism stuff implemented to prevent him from further damaging the wiki. :If you are interested in the subject of Vegetarianism, my advice would be to go ahead and start editing the wiki. Admins are only needed for deleting articles, protecting articles, and banning vandals/spammers. Wikia janitors patrol various wikis which greatly reduces the need of actual admins. In the mean time, if you are able to enrich this wiki's content and/or build a community here, your deeds will speak for themselves and the staff may grant you admin status. (BTW, I am not staff or "higher ranking admin", I am just a helper) -PanSola 13:58, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up, i think my brother would like his position back, see if you cant convince the administrators to alow him, though from what i've discovered, he's just proved what he claimed, he is INSANE. I dont know why he thought what he did would work, he is usualy calm and collected, but now he's gone and done all that, banned a janitor, deleated articles. he told me the entire story today, much the same as i uncoverd but with a few small details which may shed some light on his actions: *Neither my brother nor me a vegetarians, we know nothing about vegetarinisem, though i have an interest in it and could lern in exchange for a sysop position, i may be able to save this wiki. *My brother was prefroming a deed in the planning or quite some time, a takeover of all Wikis, the "noncence" was a warning and an introduction to the real him and the deleating of the articles so that he could create his own new wikia, called "conquest wikia centrel hub" which would have been where he would have conducted his operations (that would not have worked) which would have banned all users, made his a sysop on each one, which would have been exacly the same, we then would have reverted his own edits, alloing each wiki to be its own but under his control, a new comunity would have built up and he would have acheved his plans. *needless to say this wouldent have worked. * id ont know what the administrators will do to my brother, AKA: user:jimbo the cheese but i hope they teach him a lesson, in the mean time, i will start editing theis wiki, as soon as i get some infomation. pleese remove the adoption notice. Gigatronalmighty 08:12, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :This is just an attempt to gain adminship under a different username. See this diff. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] (talk) 10:43, 29 January 2008 (UTC) WHAT!? Oh i see you meen the "Terrorize" yeah, clearly you know nothing about me or my brother (User:Jimbo The Cheese) if there are two things were obbsesed over its having huge enterence and Transformers. The Predacons shout "TERRORIZE" which causes them to change from robot to alternate mode(s) and vise versa, my brother, Jimbo, used this to make his big enterence when gong crazy over this wiki and i decided to do it on Transformers wikia, though i didnt realize HOW populated that wiki was and that you dont actualy do that. So no, this is not an attempt to gain Adminship under another name, My brother is very fond of his username, if he wanted a new name it'd be somthing like "cheesy Jimbo" or "Jimbo who likes cheese" if you have some issue with my brother, i belive he still checks his Talk Page so leave a note there. Gigatronalmighty 07:52, 30 January 2008 (UTC) I think this page is just another stunt by Darth Vacatour... Jimbo the pecorino 23:10, 16 February 2008 (UTC)